Although there may be differences among individuals, a drunk driving accident is likely to happen when a driver is half-drunk or drunk. As methods of measuring drunkenness, there are a method of measuring the concentration of alcohol in exhaled air during respiration using a breathalyzer equipped with an alcohol sensor and a method of measuring the concentration of alcohol in the blood flow using laser. Generally, the former method is usually used for cracking down on drunk driving. In this case, when any driver refuses a drunkenness test, Widmark Equation may be used to estimate a blood alcohol concentration by collecting the blood of the driver with his or her consent.
A technology for determining whether a driver has consumed alcohol and controlling a starting device of a vehicle in order to prevent drunk driving is commercialized. Some vehicles to which the technology is applied are already commercially available. Such a technology works by enabling or disabling a vehicle to be started by attaching a detection device equipped with an alcohol sensor to a starting device of the vehicle and is a field in which much research is being conducted by domestic and foreign automotive manufacturers. These methods use an alcohol sensor and thus may relatively accurately measure a concentration of alcohol. However, in an environment with high humidity and dust, such as an automotive interior environment, the alcohol sensor has a low accuracy and is not semi-permanently usable due to frequent failures. Furthermore, the sensor has a short lifetime. Accordingly, when the sensor is combined to an electronic device, there is an inconvenience of having to repair the electronic device in order to replace the sensor.